


How The Turntables

by tiatodd



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking, bout to nut all over anakin's leg, obi wan's the one gettin spanked, top anakin, yea that's right, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/tiatodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan loses a bet. Anakin has the...upper hand. Based on a lovely draw by halpdevon on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Turntables

“All right, now on your knees and bend over.”

“Shh-- _Anakin._ ”

“You can’t back out. You lost the bet fair and square.”

“I’m not backing out, I just…” Obi-Wan sighed, kneeling beside Anakin’s knees and looking straight ahead at the wall. With his mechno-hand, Anakin patted his lap, smiling brightly. “Just. Don’t be so loud about it.”

“Nobody’s gonna hear us.” He straightened up in the chair, folding his arms and giving Obi-Wan a look of insistence. Having resisted enough, Obi-Wan submitted to leaning forward over Anakin’s lap.

The boy’s eager hands took control of him, shifting his position so that Obi-Wan was very vulnerable indeed, his backside up in the air and the bend of his hips fitted to Anakin’s thigh. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be…”

Anakin cleared his throat, fingers of his gloved mechanical hand dancing across Obi-Wan’s lower back. “Well...we never agreed on a number so let’s start with a hundred.”

“A hund-- _no!_ Absolutely not.”

“Seventy-five.”

“Anakin, please.”

“Fifty. Five.”

“ _Anakin_.”

“Oh, come on, this is probably the only time I’m ever going to get to do this.”

“And I’d like to be able to _sit down_ sometime in the future, so--ah!”

The interruption had come at the hand of, well, Anakin, very literally. It didn’t hurt so much as surprise Obi-Wan. In fact, he couldn’t feel where Anakin’s hand had smacked him a second later. “Sorry, I don’t have a good judge of how hard I’m going with this thing.”

“That was fine,” _arguably_ , Obi-Wan mentally added. “Anakin, please, let’s set a reasonable limit.”

Resting his hand on the back of his former master’s thigh, Anakin exaggerated a long “Ughhh,” pushing it to a point Obi-Wan could have found comical were he not in this position. “Okay, what’s a reasonable limit, then?”

“...Three.”

“ _Oh m--”_

“Including that one.”

“No way. Thirty at least.”

“Fifteen!”

“Twenty.”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan grumbled, glaring down at the floor.

“...five.”

Obi-Wan didn’t even counter, rolling his eyes. “Well let’s get it over with!”

With a vicious smack, Anakin clicked his tongue. “Your impatience is _so_ unbecoming.”

“What?”

He dealt another spanking, watching for the slight jiggle of Obi-Wan’s clothed backside. “Don’t talk back or I’ll add ten more.”

“Anakin, please.”

He was silenced with another spanking, and a glance back at Anakin’s self-satisfied face told Obi-Wan he was serious about that.

He was serious about the whole thing, really.

About ten smacks in, the lower portion of Obi-Wan’s ass began to feel bruised. He shifted on Anakin’s leg.

“That hurt?” Anakin asked casually even as he delivered another swat, with a bit more force this time. Obi-Wan jolted. “Hah, sorry.”

“You’re not.”

“Not at _all_.”

By fifteen, Obi-Wan had become used to the sensation and even found it somewhat...comfortable? The rhythm of the spankings was just right; not so quick that the smacks blended together, but not so far apart that each one felt new and more painful.

But Anakin didn’t appreciate the lack of feedback. “Okay,” he said, “we’ve got ten more to go, let’s ramp things up a bit.”

“Let’s--what?”

In response, Anakin gripped the back of Obi-Wan’s trousers and pulled them down to his knees. “Hey--!” He tried to stand up but Anakin pushed him back down. As Obi-Wan wore nothing under these, he was now very bare against Anakin’s thigh.

Silenced by surprise, Obi-Wan lay a bit dazed across Anakin’s lap as he was spanked again. The fresh sting of Anakin’s gloved hand against his bare ass was an interesting sort of painful. A kind of...intriguing sort of painful.

Anakin, of course, couldn’t take his eyes off of Obi-Wan’s beautifully freckled ass, or the way it reddenned smack after smack, or that delightful jiggle.

Neither of them noticed when Anakin exceeded twenty-five, because in addition to Anakin’s aforementioned ass ogling, Obi-Wan was trying very hard to control himself on account of the unexpected arousal coiling up in his lower stomach.

It was the heat of the spankings, he figured, or the pain of them; it was sharp attention, it was carnal attention, and it was being given to a part of him which generally received no attention. It was also, probably, the fact that he was pressed naked against Anakin’s very toned thigh, and that every time he received a spanking he sort of...rubbed against it.

No one was counting anymore.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed.

Anakin bit his lip.

He changed the angle of his hand so he smacked the tender junction between buttock and thigh, and Obi-Wan yelped.

Anakin paused when he felt something poking into his thigh. He straightened up, cheeks flushing, a laugh bubbling up in his throat. “Well hi there.”

“Shut up. Mmm--” Anakin had delivered another deliciously painful smack.

Reaching with his gloved mechno-hand, Anakin lightly dragged the tip of his finger along his former master’s balls, then gave a teasingly slow stroke to the underside of his dick. His own twitched in his pants.

Obi-Wan moaned.

They both shifted along with the mood and now, his erection trapped between his own stomach and Anakin’s leg, Obi-Wan said, “ _Please_ continue.”

“Oh yes.”

With renewed vigor, Anakin continued to spank this now very pink ass, listening as Obi-Wan’s moans doubled in volume each time. Within mere minutes, Obi-Wan’s head thrown back, he rutted against Anakin’s thigh and rasped, “I swear I’m going to come.”

“Fuck, do it,” Anakin encouraged, not letting up. “Come on--”

“Yeep--!”

Both of them froze. For a split second, Anakin thought it was Obi-Wan who had made that sound, until he noticed Obi-Wan looking toward the door.

Anakin glanced up and there, in the doorway, stood Ahsoka, a hand over her mouth, eyebrows not risen in horror but sort of knit in concern.

Trying to take the best from the situation, Anakin merely smiled and looked back down at the stunned and embarrassed Jedi Master. “Oh. Hey Ahsoka. Just settling a bet.”

“I…”

“Please go.”

“Yep, see ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is that lovely artwork, enjoy!](http://halpdevon.tumblr.com/post/138531477226/oh-how-the-turntables)


End file.
